User talk:Standardizer/Sandbox
Type of table Kyne, you used a different type of table on yours based on divs. Is this one good or would prefer the other around? This one uses less lines :P Standardizer (talk) 20:11, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Test It's working, add this into your JS: $(document).ready(function(){ $('body').on('click', '.cell1', function(){ $(".hometable").hide(); $(".anglerfish-team-table").show(); }); $('body').on('click', '.cell2', function(){ $(".hometable").hide(); $(".turtle-team-table").show(); }); $('body').on('click', '.cell3', function(){ $(".hometable").hide(); $(".hippo-team-table").show(); }); $('body').on('click', '.cell4', function(){ $(".hometable").hide(); $(".rabbit-team-table").show(); }); $('body').on('click', '.backtohomescreenbutton', function(){ $(".hometable").show(); $(".team-tables").hide(); }); }); Angler, Turtle, Hippo, Rabbit and back button working. Standardizer (talk) 23:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Done I removed most of the CSS to the wikia's css dedicated page. Pretty much it, I'll do some minors in the td and th groups if necessary. I'll be finishing the other tables, maybe tomorrow, but you should already be able understand and edit it. Once the entire JS script is done and working, we send it for approval. To keep it intuitive, how about a transparent color change when the mouse pass over a clickable cell? Good night Standardizer (talk) 02:27, September 6, 2017 (UTC) JS Hi Stand, For some reason I can't fathom, the JS isn't initializing when I try to load it, even after I clear the cache. Do you know why that is? That aside, the JS looks like it ought to work, the only difference I've made is to call the tables based on id as opposed to class. For future reference, is it right to say that the Wikia pages won't respond to Javascript unless it's called through the JQuery framework? For the 'Previous and 'Next' buttons, I'll stylise them to look like a regular wikia link. We'll just change the cursor for the other cell icons. Kinedyme (talk) 10:33, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Even though .classes and #ids work for similar porpuse, they all readen differently, I'll do the changes on yours using ids. Also, you didn't assign an id to each clickable cell, that is how it handles an onclick event. What you mean about the JS and Jquery? It will understand/run both and can be mixed. Standardizer (talk) 13:17, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Fixed yours, code here and table here . On the code I simply did some small fixes. On the table I added the ids to the cells $(".CL-Page").hide(); Try and see if it works, about the rest of the function, you wrote it in a different way, I think it needs an addional line, I'll troubleshoot. About the ids on the cells, you don't need to create a div, you can apply the id direct to the cell ;'' Remove the mistyped '''v on this function, it doesn't stall the entire script, so probably not the root of the problem: v$("#cell9").click(function(){ $("#CL-Main").hide(); $("#CL-Page9").show(); }); Also forgot, this is the function for the previous button, just add this to your file: $(".back").click(function(){ $(".CL-Page").hide(); $("#CL-Main").show(); }); Let's do the Next function once we have this part set up and every element assigned with it's classes and ids correctly.If you have I'm on discord, HeartBreak1#5021Standardizer (talk) 12:58, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Does the hide function work on your screen? On mine I can still see everything without clicking anything. Kinedyme (talk) 01:09, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Let's move to the chat. Standardizer (talk) 01:12, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, missed you then. Are you still there? Kinedyme (talk) 03:59, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Kine, our scripts look exacly the same, it should be working, you probably cleaned the cache (it actually cleans by itself after some refreshes) so have you tested another browser, isn't you script settings blocking anything? Standardizer (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm using Microsoft Edge on Windows 10, and Internet indicates many reports of a this system experiencing a compatability issue with calling multiple script sheets. I'm guessing that the Wikia shell overrides the individual user option so I can only see the MediaWiki:common.js scripts taking effect. I think the best way to go about this is to simply match our scripts for the moment, and if you say that's all is working, I'll trust that it is. Any problems will come out later, once it goes live onto the main page. Check quickly if the main table is working for all twenty cells, then we'll move on to the previous and next buttons. I think we can use a hidden variable with a switch statement to get it working. Kinedyme (talk) 04:37, September 8, 2017 (UTC) The switch statements for the forward and back buttons is done, along with the relevant variable and class additions to my sandbox: Please check that it works. In you opinion, would you prefer to style the buttons themselves with the same parameters as wiki link? Or would you rather use a wikia-menu-button class, as is the case on the current list of characters? Kinedyme (talk) 06:17, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hover You said you wanted only the picture to go opaque, I believe the easy way to implement is to put the picture (without the foot text) inside a div and use CSS or use wikitext to make only the picture opaque (I believe it's possible, I don't know how and have no interest on finding out, I'm really not into wikitext.). Also, you didn't leave clear how to go back to the main table easily. Standardizer (talk) 23:08, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I'd prefer if the picture went semi-transparent on the mouseover, accompanied by a cursor tooltip, then returned to opaque once the mouse left the destination. We can do that using a tag inside each cell to attribute a class, which can be controlled from the Wikia.css page. Let's do that after the Javascript is finished, however. The way to get back to the main table is by pressing the Previous switch while on the CL-Page1(Anko) or pressing Next on CL-Page21(Other). Is the JavaScript working, so far? Kinedyme (talk) 11:02, September 10, 2017 (UTC) It's working. The navigation is really poor and unfriendly without a quick way to return to the main table and restart the "search" for a certain character, for e.g. The team insignia could be a link back, but how to tell there is a button without additional text?. My bad on Mallard table, I'm also starting to get headaches for not taking proper breaks �� Standardizer (talk) 11:28, September 10, 2017 (UTC) How will the box look like? Round, square, pink text I believe, with an arrow, where it will be positioned relative to the item, box color ....etc? Let's make a Standardizer (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2017 (UTC) No worries about the Mallard Table, just make sure you check in between edits each time so you can rollback easily. Take care of youself too, getting a sore head or neck will affect more than just your work on this Wikia. I envisioned that it would be preferable to not be constantly on the CL-Main, as it is the only table which doesn't actually have any links to character pages. A user who wishes to browse can do so by simply clicking the forward and back buttons, while someone who has a specific character they want to find can quickly move to it, using it like a table of contents. It probably feels weird now because there are no links attached to the images at the moment. What do you mean by the "box"? The latter half of your message seems to have been cut off. Kinedyme (talk) 03:49, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Something happened that I lost the message, was so big and full of script examples that I didn't feel motivated to rewrite. Go to chat so I can give the insights Standardizer (talk) 03:57, September 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't quite have the time at the moment, maybe in four or five hours? Kinedyme (talk) 08:03, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Navbar Kine, could you see how to change the color of the hyperlinks form pink to black so It's visually relaxing. Apparently the class .a''' '''is responsible to handle all hyperlinks across the wikia by default, so that can't be changed. I'm starting to stress, if you can help on this one. Template here. Standardizer (talk) 22:24, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Use a tag, which should allow for a cascading parameter nested within the overall styling. Link Alternatively, outside of the Wikia shell, adding a style attribute to the tag should work too: Link Although I don't believe the latter works within the Wikia format. Kinedyme (talk) 10:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC)